Pulling ranks
by stfrench
Summary: For Danny and Nicole, a hot day leads to a hot encounter. Explicit sex scenes. Please review. Thanks!


**Title: **Pulling ranks

**Notes and thanks:** Contains explicit sex scenes.

I challenged myself to use my top three "Danny fantasies" in this fic: Danny in the shower, Danny tied up and food on Danny. These ideas came to me after reading the Locker Room thread on csifiles. Many, many thanks to the Locker Room Groupies for the inspiration. You bad influence, you are! ;-D

Hope you enjoy! As usual, I'm grateful for your reviews, opinion and advice. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to CSI:NY. Only the character of Nicole is an original creation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air was thick and humid and the smells of the streets were overwhelming. Nicole crossed the road quickly, slaloming between the stationary cars. She had dropped Molly at playgroup and she now had three hours of pure freedom just ahead of her. She had first planned to fill her free time with girly treats like a facial or a manicure, but her mind and body could only focus on one person.

Danny Messer opened the windows of his flat as wide as he could but it was in vain as there wasn't a breath of wind in the air. There was only one thing for it: ice cold beer. He went into his kitchen and opened his fridge, before taking a step back in amazement. That wasn't possible! Beer was the one thing he never ran out of! He quickly walked back into his lounge and grabbed his wallet and his keys. He flung the front door opened and almost knocked Nicole, who was just about to knock at the door, over.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" he asked her with a dazzling smile. He had already forgotten about his beer. Nicole was dressed in a black and white skirt with a simple white T-shirt. Her long brown hair was scraped back in a high ponytail and she was wearing flat, beaded sandals. Danny thought she simply looked adorable.

"I had some free time on my hands so I thought I'd come visit you. Unannounced, of course, cos that's the way we like it. But you were on your way out. I can come back some other time if it's inconvenient now."

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her inside his apartment and into his arms.

"Don't even think about it," he said his lips against hers.

Nicole reached back to close the door and she dropped her small purse on the floor as the young man started to kiss her.

"Danny… Wait. Wait!" Nicole said, her words muffled by Danny's kisses. She brought her hands to his face to keep him still while she leaned back to take a better look at him. She frowned, and then her face broke into a huge smile once she realised what had been bothering her as soon as Danny had opened the door. "You're not wearing your glasses!"

"Shot hoops with Flack this morning. It's easier to play with contacts on. Why? Do I look weird?"

Nicole shook her head. "Nuh, uh. Different, yes. Weird, no. Quite sexy actually!"

"Why, thank you very much!" Danny said holding the young woman close to him. He was about to kiss her again when a thought flashed through his mind. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what have you done with your daughter?"

Nicole burst out laughing. "She's at playgroup. I had a few hours to kill, I wasn't sure what to do so I tossed a coin. T'was between you and shopping!"

Danny gave her a sly smile and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He pressed his lips to hers and for a few seconds, simply gave her soft, tantalising kisses. She parted her lips against his, urging him silently to deepen their kiss. He gently kissed her top lip before moving on to her bottom lip, which he nibbled before sucking it in gently into his mouth. Nicole moaned softly, her warm breath blowing against his mouth. He knew that she wanted more but decided he would tease her a little bit longer. His lips moved to the corner of her mouth, then along her jaw before reaching her ear. He flicked her earlobe with his tongue before biting it gently. Nicole felt her knees buckle under her and hung on to Danny's shoulders.

"You playing with me, Messer?" she whispered in his ear.

"Uh, uh." He left a trail of wet, hot kisses along her neck then pulled back to look deep into her eyes. But that was just not good enough for Nicole. He was all she had been thinking about during her walk between the playgroup and his flat, and the thought of him alone had sent waves of warmth through her body. She wanted him and she wanted him badly. She cupped his face with her hands once again and drew him close to her. She pressed her lips against his, but where Danny had taken his time, Nicole didn't. She parted his lips with her tongue and devoured every inch of his mouth. Her hands were running all over him, in his hair, over his shoulders and his back and soon she felt a dull ache between her legs.

"Bedroom, Danny…" she whispered against his lips, before putting her hands flat on his chest and pushing him towards the bedroom.

She was still kissing him and this was distraction enough for Danny to forget about the chair in his bedroom on the back of which he had thrown his suit the day before. He felt the edge of the chair hit the back of his knees but it was too late and he fell backwards. He landed heavily on the chair and drew Nicole onto his lap. For a fraction of a second, it seemed as if the chair was going to rock back and topple, taking both of them with it, but against all expectations, it remained stable on its legs. Both Danny and Nicole had been holding their breath, bracing themselves for the fall that didn't come. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Phew, that was close!" Danny said, shaking his head.

Nicole pushed herself away from him, only to change position and straddle his lap.

"That's even closer," she said, resuming her kiss with Danny.

He ran his hands on the soft skin of her thighs and then cupped the firm cheeks of her bottom, giving them a small squeeze while bringing the young woman closer to him. He moaned against her lips when she moved her pelvis against him and he felt himself grow harder. Nicole had also noticed this. She ground her pelvis once again and pressed hard against Danny's erection.

"Aaaaah shit… What are you doin' to me?" the young man groaned.

She pulled back and looked at him. His eyes had glazed over with desire and his breathing has quickened. She moved her hips again and watched with a satisfied smile as Danny tilted his head back and moaned. She lowered her lips to his neck and kissed him gently, savouring the warmth and taste of his skin. She moved her lips to his jaw and, without even thinking about what she was doing, she bit him. Although it wasn't a fierce bite, it was hard enough for Danny to suck his breath in and looked at the young woman, his eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"What the…" he said, before being interrupted by Nicole's hungry kiss. The ache between her legs had gone from dull to throbbing and even she was slightly taken aback by the intensity of her desire. She broke off their kiss but kept her face close to his and slid her hands under Danny's T-shirt.

"I'm playing now," she whispered grinding her pelvis against his erection once more.

His body told Danny that this was all good after all: she wanted to play and that was fine by him. She pulled Danny's T-shirt over his head and her hands started exploring his body. She touched every single inch of bare skin. She caressed his shoulders, his muscular chest and his tight abs. As her fingers drew closer to his waistband, he grabbed her wrists and stopped her.

"Hey!" she protested.

"I'd stay away from there if I were you. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold." Danny's voice was low and deep with desire and Nicole knew she had him right where she wanted. There was something intoxicating in knowing that she was triggering this kind of reaction in Danny. She freed her wrists from his hands and interlaced her fingers with his. She gently pushed his arms behind the chair and held him in that position while she brought her lips close to his.

"You see Danny, the problem is that I'm not done playing with you."

Something silky and shiny on the back of the chair, behind Danny's shoulder, had attracted Nicole's attention. She let go of Danny's hands, and grabbed and pulled at the silky material. Danny moved his shoulder slightly wondering what Nicole was up to. She finally showed him her find: it was Danny's navy blue tie.

"I've never seen you wear a tie at work," Nicole noticed.

"I was in court yesterday. That's pretty much the only time I ever wear a tie."

A wicked look crossed the young woman's features and before Danny had time to protest, she wrapped the tie around his wrists, which were still behind the chair, and tied them together. This time it was Danny's turn to protest.

"Hey!"

"What?" Nicole exclaimed, a look of fake innocence spread over her face.

"What the hell are you doin'?"

"Playing…" Her reply was tentative. She frowned and realised that maybe she should have asked Danny if he was ok with being tied up before actually doing it. "I can take it off if you want…"

Danny looked at her beautiful face and into her dark eyes. Of all people, Nicole was the last person he would have expected to tie him up. He wasn't worried, quite the contrary. It was actually a turn on to be at her mercy, although he wasn't sure about how he would cope with not being able to touch her. A sly smirk hovered on Danny's lips and Nicole relaxed instantly.

"You're not gonna make me pull ranks on you, are you Messer?" she asked, returning his smile.

"Uh, uh," Danny shook his head and licked his lips. "You so look like butter wouldn't melt…"

"You know what they say: it's always the quiet ones…"

She pushed herself off Danny and kicked her sandals off. She unzipped her skirt before letting the garment fall at her feet and pulled her T-shirt over her head. She then stood in front of Danny, wearing only her black bra and panties. Danny thought for an instant that she was going to straddle his lap again but instead of that, she kneeled in front of him and spread his knees apart. She moved herself between his legs and, running her hands down his muscular body, she started kissing his chest before moving down to his abdomen. Danny groaned and sank lower into the chair. Nicole's mouth reached his navel and without breaking the contact of her lips on his skin, she undid Danny's belt and started unzipping his jeans. She moved back and, in one swift movement, she pulled his trousers and underwear down. He instinctively jerked his hips up to allow her to remove his clothes. She threw them out of the way and his trainers and socks soon joined them. She placed herself between Danny's legs again and his erection, which she had felt growing while she was straddling his lap, now became the centre of her attention. She wrapped her hand around the base of Danny's penis and stroked him up and down, slowly and tantalisingly. Danny tilted his head back and let out a strangled moan. She flicked her tongue against the tip of his penis then took him in her mouth as deep as she could. Danny moaned again and he could feel the muscles in his abdomen and thighs contract. Nicole moved her hand to his testicles and felt the weight of them before massaging them. Danny wasn't sure how he managed not to come right there and then, but he felt that it wouldn't be long before he would be unable to hold back. Not if she kept _this_ up…

Nicole pulled away from Danny and, resting her hands on his thighs, she got on her feet and leaned over him. She looked into his eyes, before kissing him deeply and hungrily.

"Where do you keep your condoms, Danny?" she whispered against his lips.

By that point, Danny had lost the ability to speak and he nodded towards his bedside cabinet. With her ballerina-like posture, Nicole walked to the bedside cabinet and opened the drawer. She bent forward as she fumbled through the bits and pieces she found in the drawer and Danny was treated to a full view of her never-ending legs and beautiful behind.

"_Baby got back,"_ he thought, pretty sure he would be able to bounce a quarter off her ass.

"Ah, ah!" Nicole exclaimed triumphantly, walking back to Danny with a condom in her hand.

She kneeled in front of him again but instead of putting the condom on him, as Danny had been expecting, she took his erection into her mouth and proceeded with making him loose his mind with lust and desire. He tilted his head back again and a deep, loud moan rose from his throat. This was the time he wished his hands weren't tied behind the chair, as he wanted to grab the young woman by the shoulders to stop her. He didn't want to come yet. He wanted to be inside of her.

"God Nicole, are you trying to drive me fucking insane?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Nicole smiled, her mouth still around him, but she pulled back slowly running her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip of his penis. She opened the condom and rolled the protection on Danny. _"It's just as well, really,"_ the young woman thought. Her breasts were tense and painful and she could feel moisture between her legs. As much as she had enjoyed bringing Danny on the edge of climax, she wasn't sure how long she could have put up with not satisfying her own urges. She stood up and was about to take her bra and panties off when Danny's voice stopped her.

"No. Keep them on… Both."

She tilted her head to the side and looked at Danny, who was breathing hard and licking his lips. It was fair enough: he had let her tie him up and she was more than ready to indulge his demand. She nodded and straddled his lap once again. She pushed her panties aside and lowered herself onto him. Danny thrust upwards and buried himself deep into her. She moaned loudly and threw her arms around his neck before kissing him, at first sweetly and gently then progressively deeply and passionately as she quickened the pace of her movements.

Nicole leaned back and rested her hands on his thighs behind her. She let go of the last of her inhibitions in the name of pleasure and arched her back to feel Danny even deeper inside her. The ache she felt between her legs had become unbearable and Nicole decided to concentrate on her own needs. She took her right hand off Danny's thigh and started stroking her clitoris. Her flesh was hot and slick and she soon felt the familiar clenching of her pelvic muscles. Danny watched her from beneath his lowered eyelids and saw with satisfaction that her face was exuding pure pleasure. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. She was moving harder, faster and more intensely. She moaned loudly as she climaxed and her muscles clenched rhythmically around him bringing on one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever had. He grunted as he released into the condom, buried deep inside Nicole's body. Still trying to catch her breath, Nicole pressed her body against Danny's and kissed him deeply, her tongue sliding over his and exploring his mouth. She ran her hands down his arms, untied him and dropped the tie to the floor. It had been hell for Danny not to be able to touch her. He threw his arms around her, barely noticing the pain in his shoulders that he'd got from being in the same position for too long. He ran his lips along her neck and felt intoxicated by her smell. Sweat was glistening on Danny's body and Nicole knew that she must have looked a mess herself. She could feel sweat running down her back and between her breasts. She was pretty sure that her mascara had run down too and that, by now, she probably had panda eyes. There was no way she could go and pick Molly up from playgroup looking like that.

"Danny…" she murmured against her lover's lips.

"Mmmmm?" the young man groaned, somewhat resentful to be brought back to reality.

"Do you mind if I get a shower before I go?"

A mischievous glint appeared in Danny's blue eyes. "Only if I can get in with you."

"Well, that goes without saying."

Nicole stood up slowly, careful not to drag the condom with her and she removed her panties and bra. Danny pointed her to the bathroom and followed her. He discarded his used condom into the trash bin and turned the shower on. While they were waiting for the water to warm up, Nicole took a look at her flushed face into the mirror.

"Oy!" she exclaimed. Danny stood behind Nicole and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's up?"

Nicole rested against his chest and pointed to her own face.

"Panda eyes… and one killer afterglow!"

Danny burst out laughing and motioned her towards the shower.

"Get in there," he said peeling the shower curtain away. "You'll feel as good as new afterwards."

She stepped under the spray and sighed as the water beat on her body. Danny climbed behind her and reached around her for his bottle of shower gel. She held her cupped hand out and Danny poured some of the blue shower gel in it. She started washing herself and the movements of her hands running over her own body starting stirring feelings in Danny's lower abdomen. To divert his attention from the beautiful woman in front of him, Danny quickly began to wash himself.

"Here, do my back," the young woman said to him, turning around.

He poured the shower gel directly onto her back and she jumped and squealed at the contact of the cold product. Danny took his time and ran his hands on every inch of her skin. He applied a slight pressure on her shoulders and continued massaging as he moved his hands down her back. Nicole let out a deep sigh of satisfaction. He pulled her into his chest and started caressing the front of her body. She shivered with excitement as his hands played with her breasts for a while and could not stop herself from moaning when he slid one of his hands down her belly and between her thighs. She reached back and thought she would return the favour by running her soapy hands over Danny's penis and testicles. He moaned and kissed her neck. _"Oh boy!"_ the young woman thought. Her request for Danny to wash her back had been innocent enough but her hormones must have been raging because she felt ready for round two.

"No, no, no, Danny. Stop…" she begged, her mind finally taking over her body. "I really have to go soon to pick Molly up…"

She extracted herself from Danny's chest but, before she had time to say anything else, the young man spun her around and pulled her close to him to kiss her. Nicole ran her hands over Danny's shoulders, arms and back. His skin was slick from the water and the shower gel and she could feel every single ripple and knot of his muscles. Reluctantly, she pushed Danny away and took a second to appreciate the sight of his muscular body under the shower. She felt a squeeze deep in the pit of her stomach as she followed with her eyes the path that the water took from his shoulders down his defined chest to his hard stomach and below. She closed her eyes and sighed. He was absolutely beautiful and this wasn't doing her concentration any good. She bit her bottom lip and smiled. She rinsed the rest of the shower gel off her body.

"We have to get out of that shower quickly, Danny. Otherwise, I'll never be able to leave. And that would make me a bad, bad mother."

Danny laughed, got rinsed and turned the water off. He opened the shower curtain and reached for the towels that were on the rack. He wrapped one around Nicole and dried himself quickly with the other.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked the young woman as he walked towards his bedroom. He grabbed his jeans and put them on without bothering with his boxer shorts.

"What have you got?" Nicole asked, picking her clothes off the floor.

"Errr, coffee… I think I have some orange juice in the fridge but I know for sure that I've run out of beers."

"Too hot for coffee. Orange juice will do please."

He walked past Nicole to go into the kitchen, but couldn't resist pulling the young woman to him for a quick kiss. She looked at him and smiled widely.

"Keep this up Messer and I swear I'm gonna nail you to that chair again."

He laughed out loud and patted her bottom before leaving her to get dressed.

A few minutes later, she joined him into the kitchen and he handed her a tall glass of icy cold orange juice. She only then realised that her throat was parched and she drained her glass in a record time.

"Thanks Danny," she finally said with a sigh.

"Thirsty much?"

"It's your fault Messer!"

He laughed and nodded towards a box resting on the kitchen counter.

"Help yourself. I bought them this morning for breakfast."

Nicole lifted the lid of the box and burst out laughing.

"Ah, custard doughnuts! The pinnacle of a healthy breakfast! I love those. They're so bad yet soooo good!"

Danny looked at her with a smile as she bit greedily into a doughnut. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a look of pleasure on her face, not unlike the one she had a few moments before when they had made love.

"Better than sex?" Danny asked teasingly.

The young woman glanced sideways at him and replied in the same tone: "Not far off!"

She took another bite and licked some custard off her bottom lip. This unconscious movement sent Danny wild with desire. He quickly closed the distance between him and Nicole and, sliding his hand behind her neck, he pulled her face close to his for a deep, hungry kiss. When he released her, the young woman took a moment to catch her breath and lost herself in Danny's baby blues for a while.

"You tried to steal that piece of doughnut right out of my mouth, didn't you?" she then said with a playful smile.

Danny shrugged with a sly smile on his face. "Hey, what you gonna do…"

"You should be careful. Nobody gets between my doughnut and me. I get dangerous when food is concerned."

She scooped some of the custard with her index finger and was going to lick it off when Danny looked at her with a sarcastic look.

"Do your worst…"

Now that was a challenge if she ever heard one! Without thinking about what she was doing, she held her hand out and smeared the custard she had on her finger over Danny's lips and chin. She burst out laughing like a naughty child.

"And that's just for starters!"

"Right! That's it!" Danny exclaimed, grabbing her at the waist and hauling her up onto the kitchen counter. Nicole squealed and giggled.

Although Nicole was slim and tight thanks to years of ballet and yoga, she weighed in at a respectable 130 pounds and she certainly wasn't on the dainty side. Despite this and the fact that he was only a couple of inches taller than she was, Danny had lifted her off the floor and sat her on the counter without the sign of an effort. He kept his hands firmly on the young woman's waist and placed himself between her legs.

"Now, I won't let you go until you say sorry," he said looking up at her face.

Nicole simply wasn't ready to surrender like this but instead of putting up a physical fight, which she didn't think she would win, she rested her elbows on Danny's shoulders, leaned her head forward and she slowly, sexily started licking the custard off his bottom lip. She kissed his chin and run the tip of her tongue over it. She then moved onto his top lip and she couldn't resist the temptation of nibbling it.

Danny moaned softly against her mouth and had to consider himself defeated. She had the incredible knack of turning him on with the simplest of actions.

"It tastes even better on you," she whispered before kissing him deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as possible. Danny lost himself in the sweetness of her mouth and her lips.

For the second time today, Nicole tried to be sensible and silence her body's demands by breaking off their kiss and sliding off the kitchen counter.

"I have to go," she pouted. Danny hadn't moved an inch and she found herself trapped between the young man and the counter. It was with a hint of surprise and an industrial-sized dose of satisfaction that she felt a bulge in Danny's trousers. She looked up at him with a wicked look in her eyes and moved her hips against his.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to hold that thought Danny," she whispered, brushing her mouth against his.

Danny closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

"You evil, evil woman…"

Nicole chuckled and putting her hand on his stomach, she pushed him away from her. She took another bite out of her doughnut and started walking away, with a spring in her step.

"Alas, my beautiful Danny, motherhood calls and I must answer," she called out over her shoulder.

He laughed and followed her to the door. She snagged her purse off the floor and opened the door. But, before leaving, she grabbed the waistband of Danny's jeans and pulled him close to her.

"This is to keep you warm tonight," she whispered before pressing her lips to his. The kiss she gave him left him breathless and he had to steady himself by holding onto the doorframe when she let him go. She smiled that wicked smile of hers, then turned around and left.

Danny looked at her as she was walking away, smiling at the way her ponytail bounced at the back of her head. The aching sensation between his legs reminded him of what she'd just put him through. He had been putty in her hands and she had taken sweet advantage of it.

"_Evil, wicked woman…"_ he thought with a smile and he closed the door.

The end.


End file.
